1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display including a narrow bezel having a reduced size.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display is a device for displaying a desired image by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal cells, arranged in a matrix form, in response to image signal information. The liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display displays an image using light supplied by a backlight unit.
A liquid crystal display, using such a principle, has become widely applied to various fields due to characteristics, such as light weight, slimness, and low power consumption. As a result, a liquid crystal display is used in office automation devices, audio/video devices, etc. Such a liquid crystal display displays a desired image on a screen by controlling the amount of transmitted light in response to a signal applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix form.
Recently, a liquid crystal display is widely applied for the display in navigation systems, notebooks, mobile phones, etc., in addition to computer monitors and TVs.
Most liquid crystal displays are non-emissive type displays for displaying images by controlling the amount of external light. Thus, such liquid crystal displays require a backlight unit including an additional light source for radiating light to a liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit may include an LED device as a light source, a light guide plate combined with the exit surface of the LED device, and a plurality of sheets provided over the light guide plate.
In general, the backlight unit and the liquid crystal panel are supported by a guide panel and packaged by an upper casing and a lower casing. Here, the edge of the liquid crystal panel is covered by a light-shield tape, and this portion forms a bezel.
The bezel is a portion on which an image is not displayed, forming the border of a screen. In a recent liquid crystal display, an attempt is made to make a screen visually look larger by minimizing the bezel size.
However, reducing a bezel area that forms the border of a screen is limited due to the volume of the guide panel itself because the backlight unit and the liquid crystal display panel are supported in the state in which the guide panel is disposed in the bezel area.
Furthermore, in general, a liquid crystal display is implemented by producing an intermediate product called a Liquid Crystal Module (LCM) and combining a window and a support frame in the state in which the LCM has been received in equipment called a support frame. Accordingly, after the liquid crystal display is implemented, the volume of the liquid crystal display is increased due to the LCM, and a reduction of a bezel size is limited.